Inuzuka's Love
by BlazeDragon999
Summary: Letting go of his pride Naruto finds love in Kiba. Even leading to a change in the Inuzuka clan. A certain boy from the past shows up to create a chaos though. Naruto and Kiba fight the demon dog clan heir to maintain their hard headed love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Deep in Konoha forrest a demon dog-boy watched a young Naruto throw knives and prance around, training. Growl licked his lips, he could smell the boy from their. The boy looked to be no less than a year younger than Growl. Growl sneered at the boy's handwork. He'd always been highly skilled, a natural. Why people worked so hard for something he could do without thinking was a mystery to the Inuki heir. He grew impatient, delicious smelling blonde would never tire.

Growl decided to take action, jumping through the trees and weaving to avoid smacking into branches. Growl's view on Naruto began closing in. When he noticed it was already to late. Growl tackled Naruto to the ground, his reaction time paralyzed from shock.

Growl licked his lips before biting into Naruto's neck. A scream arose from the boy's throat, "what are you doing!" Naruto cried out. Naruto tried getting a hold of Growl and throwing him off but he was to quick. Growl grabbed Naruto's wrist and pinned them to the ground. Growl sucked on Naruto's neck like he was a vampire. He wasn't a vampire though, far from it. He just couldn't help his unsatisfied taste for Naruto's flesh. So sweet, so salty, it drove the demon dog nuts.

At the young age of six Naruto felt his first boner. Growl was grinding his immature cock on Naruto's leg. "Freak! What are you doing?" Growl didn't respond, instead he began sliding off his pants and then Naruto's. "Why are you taking off my clothes? Why are is your penis hard!" Growl wasn't listening to Naruto's concerns. He was to overcome with lust. Fully naked Growl began poking at Naruto's entrance. "Hey, don't touch me with your wiener while we're n-n-!" Naruto was cut off when Growl licked his cheek. Before Naruto could moan about that Growl claimed his lips and forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to resist but Growl tightened his grip and pressed harder.

Naruto jumped when Growl thrust his cock up into Naruto's anus, the only lubricant, Naruto's sweat. Naruto whimpered as Growl shoved his thick four inches into Naruto's tight hole. Naruto tried pushing back on him to make him pull out but his efforts were for nothing. Growl was using Naruto as he pleased, making the boy feel completely helpless. He began to cry, Growl could smell his tears. In a cute motion Growl licked the tears from Naruto's cheeks as they came out. Growl kept licking the crying boys face, tasting the sweet saltiness.

Although Growl was only seven, he was a part demon. Most demons could breed a few months after birth, almost like animals. Meaning, Growl could cum like a regular adult.

With one last thrust Growl began filling up the young Naruto's sore asshole. Growl began panting from the exhaustion. A little bit of drool rolled off his tongue and onto the crying Naruto's face. "W-w-when w-ww-will it be o-over," he whimpered. Growl almost felt sorry for the boy, he had no idea what was going on.

The dog demon boy pulled his spent cock out of Naruto's abused hole. Naruto's crying began to wind down. Growl licked the tears from Naruto's cheek one last time before standing and pulling up his shorts. He leaned down to Naruto's ear and gave it a light lick before whispering, "sorry kitsune. I just want you to know… That you're beautiful,"

Naruto's eyes flew open but the boy was already gone. Naruto just laid there and cried for a long time before pulling up his pants and returning home. Naruto never understood what happened that day, and eventually, it disappeared from his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm going to destroy you Kiba!" Naruto yelled out in a cloud of smoke. Kiba had created a whirlwind of dirt using his tremendous speed. "I wouldn't be so sure," Kiba said appearing out of the dirt cloud and slamming into Naruto with all of his power. Naruto went flying into a tree, his back struck the tree sending an immediate shock of pain up his spine. It seemed like forever until he fell to the ground. Naruto choked up some blood, he began coughing.

Kiba immediately realized his mistake. He knew he would hit Naruto, but not that hard. Kiba ran up to Naruto as he was standing up and wiping away blood with the back of his hand. "Naruto, I'm sorr-" one minute Kiba was running next to Akamaru, the next Kiba was flying in the opposite direction. Naruto was left standing where Kiba had a few moments ago. Akamaru growled at Naruto but he already had a shadow clones in place to grab the small dog.

"You dumb dog, I'll kick your ass," Naruto yelled, igniting Kiba's vigor. "Don't you dare call me a dumb dog you dense idiot!" Kiba retorted. Kiba gathered himself and began strategizing. Naruto wasn't going to let that happen though, because Kiba was attacked by a barrage of shadow clones. Kiba managed to defeat all them in a onslaught of counter attacks, until the real Naruto got through and slammed his fist into Kiba's chest sending him into the newly recovered Akamaru.

The two boys were left glaring at each other, panting heavily. Kiba didn't expect to get Naruto's full effort. He knew Naruto had a lot more power than he could ever have, and when he wanted to, he could utilize it. Kiba wanted to prove his worth to Naruto though. Kiba began to stand up but Naruto snapped, "sit down boy, you damn mutt." Anger was deep in Naruto's voice. Kiba didn't understand what made Naruto so insane. He was starting to actually hurt Kiba's feelings. Kiba wanted to be accepted by the blonde, not just his rival. He always ridiculed Kiba for his canine abilities though. Kiba's hurt turned into desperate anger.

"You want to see a dog Naruto? You want to see a DOG!" Kiba growled before taking to all fours and running at Naruto with full speed. Naruto wasn't ready for the attack, and involuntarily closed his eyes right as Kiba was about to hit. He waited for the sharp pain, but it never came. When he opened his eyes Kiba's face was two inches from his own. Before he could act Kiba licked began licking Naruto's face. Naruto fell back in surprise, Kiba just smirked. "You gross, uuuh, dog," Naruto couldn't even insult him correctly, his thoughts getting the better of him. Kiba had basically just kissed him.

"You know you liked it," Kiba said with a matter of fact grin. Naruto sneered, "sorry, I don't kiss other boys." Naruto retorted, Kiba snickered. "Then why are you always picking fights with me?"

"What! You always pick fights with me!"

"Only because you call me a dog!"

"That's because you are a dog!"

"Oh, you wanna see a dog?" Kiba said before crouching on all fours. He replaced his sneer with a mindless panting dog expression. Kiba crawled over to Naruto who began to back away. Naruto wasn't able to get up before Kiba crawled over him and started panting in his face. Naruto couldn't believe the way Kiba was acting. Kiba was usually brimming with pride, Naruto wasn't quite sure what this was. Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes, almost for the first time. He had never been so close to Kiba. He could feel Kiba's hot breath on his face, inhaling it. His breath even smelled like dog. Naruto didn't cringe though, he breathed it in. It was such a wild, natural scent. It was almost sweet in Naruto's nostrils.

Kiba noticed the change in tension and ceased his panting. So close to Naruto, Kiba's leg was in between Naruto's, their bodies basically pressed up against each other. Kiba looked into Naruto's bright blue cerulean eyes, they were so beautiful, fascinating. Kiba slowly slid his arm under Naruto's body.

Letting go of all restrictions Kiba closed the gap between the two and locked lips with Naruto. Akamaru's ears perked up in surprise at his masters actions. Naruto was speechless, his rival, the dog boy was kissing him. He wasn't just licking his face, this was real. In Naruto's disbelief, he found an unquenchable lust. As Kiba was about to break the kiss Naruto reached up and tightened their embrace, pressing his lips into Kiba's and even lightly licking his lips. Before he knew it their tongues were dancing. Naruto's saliva mixed with Kiba's, even his saliva tasting incredible.

Eventually Naruto ran out of breath so he had to draw back, panting for air. Kiba began to chuckle, "to much for ya?" He asked feeling satisfied with himself. "Don't get to full of yourself dog-boy," Naruto nipped. "The tent in your pants says I should," Kiba said with a smug look on his face. Naruto pouted and pushed Kiba off of him. Kiba got back up and moved into Naruto's space once again. "Oh admit it, you like my dog like charm." Naruto did, at least to himself. There was something enticing about his canine appeal, Naruto wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way Kiba just smelled so wild and natural.

And idea pushed Naruto further into their relationship. He began sliding his hand along Kiba's waist line, fingering his pants and pulling them down. "Naruto," Kiba breathed, taken back by Naruto's eagerness. Naruto pulled down Kiba's trousers ever so slightly, revealing a curly patch of dark brown hair. Eventually Kiba's cock flopped out, exposed to the world, and Naruto. The blonde ninja was amazed at Kiba's size, it was so big, and it wasn't even fully hard. Looking up at Kiba, Naruto slowly caressed Kiba's member, earning a slight buck. "Big huh?" He said brimming with confidence. "Dumb mutt," Naruto said quietly, closing in on Kiba's member. He inhaled the wonderful combination of aroma's. Kiba's incredible scent, the sweat, he could even smell dried cum. Kiba was about to make a remark before Naruto opened his mouth and began sucking and licking on his tip.

Kiba groaned and bucked a little bit into Naruto's wet cavern. "You better control yourself dog boy," Naruto said, he was the one smirking now. "Fuck you," Kiba said before closing his eyes tight and resting a hand on the back of Naruto's head. Naruto began sliding his tongue across Kiba's seven inch cock, coating it with a layer of slobber. Kiba moaned as Naruto swallowed him down almost to the base. "Oh fuck Naruto," he moaned. Naruto smiled, pleased with himself. Naruto wanted to hear Kiba's moan, whimper for him. Kiba was so caught up in the pleasure he didn't notice Akamaru sitting, staring at the two. Kiba didn't care anymore, the only thing in his world at this moment was Naruto and his skilled tongue. He wouldn't be a be able to last much longer with Naruto's constant attack on his manhood. Naruto filled his whole mouth with Kiba, unable to contain himself. He could feel Kiba's hard squishy tip poking at the back of his throat. Under normal circumstances he'd choke, but not right now.

Kiba began to almost whimper. "Naru-nn-naruto, I-I'm gonna cum. S-stop," why would he want him to stop? Naruto just kept on sucking on Kiba's full length unable to stop. Kiba began blown this load deep into Naruto's mouth. Jets of thick creamy jizz flew into Naruto's hungry mouth. Naruto backed off but kept on kissing Kiba's head. The taste of Kiba's seed was incredible. So salty, so creamy, it was like a gift Kiba was feeding Naruto. "Oh Naruto, s-stop," Naruto couldn't resist making a remark, "yeah, beg dog boy." "fuck you" Kiba groaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

When he was done Naruto laid his head in Kiba's lap, neither one of them saying a word. Exhausted the two ninja's didn't move until Kiba sat up. "Ready for round two?" He said, smiled down at his new lover. "What did you have in mind?" Naruto said, not lifting his head. Kiba didn't say anything, instead he lightly ran his hand under Naruto's waist band and slid a finger into Naruto's crack. What Kiba wasn't expecting was Naruto flinching. He stopped, retreating his finger, "what's wrong?" Kiba asked, now concerned. "I'm not sure," was all Naruto said. Kiba wasn't didn't know if he should press on. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt," Naruto cleared.

Kiba slowly began pulling down Naruto's trousers, both their bodies trembling. It got to a point where Naruto was full on shaking. "A-are you scared?" Kiba asked, worried for Naruto's comfort. "Shut up, and just do it," Naruto barked. Kiba withdrew his hands and forced Naruto to look at him. "Quit acting tuff, it's something you clearly don't want to do," Kiba reasoned. "You don't know what I want so quit acting like it," Kiba's first instinct was a rude comment, but he fought it. What happened then would define their relationship. "Just do-," Kiba cut Naruto off with a tight hug. Naruto was dumbstruck at Kiba's attentiveness. "Shut up and lay with me Naruto," Kiba said softly, Naruto was speechless. Never had he been held in such a way by the dog ninja. Naruto returned the pressure and wrapped his arms around Kiba's mid section, holding tight. "God damnit… you dog," Naruto sighed. Kiba just grinned and tightened his grip on the blonde ninja before relaxing.

Out of Kiba's radar sat the dog demon ninja, watching the two lie together. He growled, he couldn't stand the two ninja's intimacy. Ninja's were supposed to be strong and defiant. At least when he raped Naruto the kid put up a fight. Anger bubbled up inside Growl as he walked away.


End file.
